Thomas the TV Series - Part 5 - Episode 4 - The Big Date
This is the next scene and fourth episode of Thomas the TV Series. Cast *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Tillie as Betina (Both beautiful) *Ten Cents as Cookie (Both smart) *Princess Alumina as Flips (Both wonderful) *Little Toot as LacMac (Both best friends to Thomas and Rayman) *Merlock as Detective Grub *Madame Amberley as Grub's Girlfriend Transcript *Narrator: At the house, Ten Cents tries to cook some food, and tastes the food, but can't cook properly. *Ten Cents: Oh, darn. (looks in the bare cupboard) Thomas, I have to go shopping. Has Merlock left for work? *Thomas: Yep, his car is gone. Tillie, will you take Ten Cents in the train to pick up some groceries? *Tillie: Sure, let's go. *Ten Cents: Oh, we think Merlock is gone, but what if he's not? What if Merlock just parked somewhere else? What if his train's in the shop? Or what if he's actually home and his friend borrow his train? *Tillie: I don't think Merlock has any friends. *Thomas: Good point. *Merlock: Poor Merlock? *Ten Cents: Poor Merlock? Remember, Tillie, he's just going to throw into Jail. *Tillie: I know. Sometimes I feel sorry for him. He's just trying to do his job. *Thomas: This is too much. We think Merlock is gone. But what if he's not? *Tillie: Calm down. You sound like Ten Cents? *Ten Cents: I don't sound like that. *Thomas: There must be something we can do. Hmm... Let me think. (trips over Little Toot) Little Toot, what are you doing? *Little Toot: Little Toot want see Merlock. *Tillie: What's going on? *Thomas: If we look through the floorboards, we can see if Merlock is home or not. *Tillie: Great idea. *Little Toot: Little Toot idea. *Ten Cents: I must be rubbing off on him. *Little Toot: Ten Cents try and look? *Ten Cents: I refuse to sit down to that level. Besides, I've got a bad back. *Narrator: Later, Ten Cents pick a drill, and puts into the hole in the floor. *Tillie: What are you doing with that?! *Ten Cents: You never know when you need to cook something a little special! (makes a telescope to put inside) Ta-da! *Thomas: Ten Cents, this is the best invention you've made, since sliced bread. *Ten Cents: Thanks. Not bad, huh? *Tillie: (looks through the telescope) No wonder Merlock has no friends. His home is a mess. (looks around and sees Merlock coming home) You have to see this. *Thomas: (looks through the telescope) Hey, Merlock's home. *Tillie: But look what he's carrying. (Thomas looks in the telescope to find Merlock with some flowers) *Thomas: Enchanting. Flowers? *Tillie: I think Merlocks has a date! *Ten Cents: Let me see that! No-one would date Merlock. I bet it's just employing. *Tillie: Oh, come on, there's someone out there for everyone, Ten Cents. *Ten Cents: Oh, I have a bad feeling about this. *Tillie: I hope it goes well. *Thomas: Yeah, if Merlock has a girlfriend, maybe he won't worry about us as much. *Merlock: (hums a tune, and puts on some music, then puts on some food in the cocker) *Ten Cents: I doubt he has a date. He's just cleaning up. *Tillie: Oh, please, the only difficulty who cleans up is him, because he has a date with someone. *Ten Cents: I hope he cleans himself up a bit. (Merlock combs his hair, winks, then sprays his armpits, and checks his muscles, but nearly breaks himself apart. A doorbell rings as the heroes look through) *Merlock: Hello, and good evening, I mean. *Madame Amberley: Maybe, why don't I go inside? *Merlock: Oh, yes, sure, come on. Make yourself at home and I'll take your umbrella. (Merlock begins to take the umbrella, but accidentally hurts Amberley, who falls to the ground, and gets pulled back. Then Merlock opens the cupboard, but some objects from Amberley) Sorry. (Amberley walks up to the table) Have a seat. *Thomas: Merlock looks a little nervous. *Ten Cents: It isn't nervous, it's more like occupied. *Madame Amberley: (hears an alarm beeping) There's smoke coming from the kitchen. *Merlock: Oh, alright, we're having food together. (walks to the room, but changes a record, and drops the food, then lands on the floor) It's nearly really cooked. *Tillie: Oh no. It's worst than I fear. He's making fun of his girlfriend and she doesn't go with his outfit. *Ten Cents: I quite agree, but guess that the record is playing the wrong way, and has made Merlock gone crazy. *Little Toot: Little Toot hungry? *Thomas: There's only thing we can do. *Ten Cents: Watch him as he makes a humongous fool of himself? *Thomas: Nope, we must go below to help him. *Ten Cents: What?! *Tillie: Thomas, that's a great idea. There's just one problem. If Merlock sees us, he'll kill us and throw us into jail. *Ten Cents: (runs to the door and stands in front of it) That's right! We can't go down there. *Thomas: Come on, if this date works, Merlock will be out of our heads! *Tillie: Um... I don't know. *Thomas: Come on, Tillie. For romance sake? You guys stay up here, we all have a date to save. *Princess Alumina: Let me join. I wanna join too. *Tillie: Okay, Alumina, you can join too. *Narrator: Later, as they arrive downstairs, Tillie sees Merlock coming, and the three duck below. Having brought out the food, which is black and hot, Merlock places it on the table. When Amberley takes one, her mouth starts to burn. Merlock tries to open a bottle, but lets the top go off, and hit Amberley's face. *Madame Amberley: What's happened to my face? Have you broken it again? Shall I go fix it again? *Merlock: Sure. (Amberley goes into the toilet to fix her face, and while she's at it, Thomas raises the alarm for the smoked food, causing Merlock to run back in again. The three work hard cleaning up the mess Merlock made. Alumina takes a sniff from some flowers, but has some large sneezes, and forces Amberley and Merlock to hear them and say bless you and thank you. The three hide from Amberley and Merlock. *Madame Amberley: Thanks for the flowers. This is beautiful. *Merlock: Shall I get you more to eat? *Madame Amberley: Um, I mean, not this moment, let's still talk. (the heroes sneak and crawl away) Sorry about my speeding. *Merlock: You've been going 65 and 35 or 100 miles per hour, right? *Madame Amberley: It's for giving me a ticket, is that right? *Merlock: Aw, well... (laughs) *Thomas: (sniffs) Yuck! Merlock can't have this. It will ruin his date for sure. *Tillie: (sniffs) Oh, yuck! Maybe we can order him a pizza. *Thomas: I have a better idea! *Ten Cents: No way! No how! (the others are very bored) Stop looking at me like that. Fine, I'll help, but only if you let me do it my way. *Thomas: Sure, sure. Whatever you say. *Narrator: The five heroes sneak downstairs to watch Merlock and Amberley talk. The heroes set to work to bring out more food for Merlock and Amberley. *Ten Cents: (finishes the whole food) Finished! Observed by four course master piece. *Thomas: Need a little taste test? *Ten Cents: Hmph! *Tillie: Ten Cents, I think we'll count three courses and four courses. It's my three layer upside down cake. (takes out the cake and places it on the table) It needs total strong wise perfection. (Little Toot tries to balance the plates, but drops on the ground as the cake falls down) *Madame Amberley: What was that?! A gang of thieves? *Merlock: Now cheer up. I'm a modified detective. Freeze! It's the police, and I've got you covered. (looks, and spots some four food courses, then sniffs, but picks them and takes them to Amberley) Dinner is served. *Madame Amberley: (laughs) Merlock, it looks delicious! When did you--? *Merlock: Never mind that. Enjoy! *Madame Amberley: Well, what do we have here? *Merlock: Well, erm, it's a surprise! I call it: Grub's grub! *Madame Amberley: Oh, (laughs), it looks delicious! *Thomas: Thanks, Ten Cents! You've really saved the day! *Tillie: You mean the date? *Ten Cents: Do they like it? (Just as Merlock ties the table cloth around his neck) *Merlock: Can I get you more soda? *Madame Amberley: Oh, yes, I would like that. *Thomas: No, Merlock, don't do it! (Merlock pulls the table cloth off and the food falls on Amberley all over) *Madame Amberley: Thanks for an interesting time! *Thomas: I have an idea. *Ten Cents: And I have another bad feeling. *Narrator: Later, Thomas at Amberley's house, pushes a point. *Madame Amberley's Voice: Who is it? *Thomas: Singing butler. *Madame Amberley: Oh! *Thomas: Yorn desh born, der ritt de gitt der gue, Orn desh, dee born desh, de umn bork! bork! bork! *Narrator: Later, at Merlock's house... *Merlock: Detective Merlock, here. The flowers, oh, the flowers. Tomorrow? The Movies? Oh, yeah, that would be great. *Narrator: Well done, Thomas, Tillie, Ten Cents, Alumina, and Little Toot! Category:UbiSoftFan94